New World, New Family
by Shimmer Mane
Summary: Harmony Wave was raised in a world where the Decepticons were good and the Autobots were evil. So what happens when during a routine patrol she is sucked into a world opposite to her own? Lets just say as a daughter of a telepath and has some of those skills herself, it does not go very well. Mostly family fluff with hints of pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone it's me again! I've been reading a bunch of fics about one character jumping from one franchise to another. So I made one of my own with a unique twist tell me what ya think afterwards. Oh the usual disclaimer, I don't own anything besides the OC's that appear throughout the story.**

* * *

The name is Harmony, I'm a 18 year old girl with blond hair and sea green eyes. I'm extremely pale as well from hardly ever being out in the sunlight, and when I do I BURN no such thing as tanning when it comes to me. My favorite colors are red and gold and I love to write. From simple poems to full out novels, I just NEED to write. It's an uncontrollable urge I have since I could first write, if I don't write something at least once a day I get rather twitchy and snappish which worries my guardian whose more like a parent to me.

His name is Soundwave. Probably in my book the most AWESOME deception EVER in my book. Sure I've never seen his face due to the gold visor over it but I love the red and gold mech like I would a father. Not to mention my siblings-Ravage,Rumble,Frenzy,Laserbeak,Ratbat,and Buzzsaw- Who are the best I could have ever asked for. All the other cons are family to me as well. Who would fight the Autobots denta and bolt just to keep me safe from them.

You see when I wasnt even born when the Autobots had first landed and ruthlessly attacked every town they came across. Even a sting group from our own government joined them and gave vital information to them. Soon everyone learned to fear the name N.E.S.T. And Optimus Prime.

Soon, when all hope seemed lost the Decepticons came. With Megatron as their leader they began to fight back against them even with the overwhelming odds. And a super secret government group called Sector Seven soon began to help them under the radar so N.E.S.T. wouldn't get suspicious of human help.

And my parents were right in the middle of it all. They were the liaisons between us humans and the cons. Megatron and the others loved them and were more than thrilled when my mother annuonced that she was with child. The base was soon becoming baby proof with the help of the Constructicons and Shockwave. Along with almost every seeker giving them toys,and blankets, and such and claiming they would never allow anything happen to the sparkling of their friends and allies as long as their sparks beat. Soundwave had even recorded lullibies in both human and Cybertronian into his memory for him to use. It was such a joyous time, they should have known it would not have lasted.

The bots soon attacked the base without mercy. Holding off as long as he could Megatron ordered both Soundwave and KnockOut to take my parents and run for safety. When they finally got to the small bomb like shelter they had built for occasions such as this my mothers water had broken, the baby was coming 3 weeks early and in the middle of an attack! Talk about timing, while KnockOut worked with my mother using his holoform-of course- my dad had gone into a small armory in the shelter and returned in what looked like Navy Seal combat armor and such with small hybrid guns with a mix of con and human technology. He had a determined look on his face and claimed he was going out to protect his wife and baby from those monsters.

My mother pleaded from him not to go while she was still in labor saying she wanted her baby to at least be able to see its father once when it entered the world. Father only kissed her on the lips and warned both mechs there that if they didn't protect his family with their sparks he would be coming for them. Wether he was dead or not. That was the last time anyone ever saw him alive.

After and agonizing 8 hours I was born. I had made not a sound at first making everyone one in the room worry until I opened my eyes for the first time and gave a small coo and lifted a tiny hand as if trying to reach for something. My mother, tired and still a bit in pain, held me close to her still crying with reflief and sadness that I was alright but I may never know my father. Both the cons present were mazmerized at the sight of me and even fell in love with me as if I was their own child.

Then something cruel happened to me, even though I was less than an hour old.

A group of enemy soliders had managed to crack the shelters locking codes and stormed in. Killing everyone else in there and were heading in our direction. Both Soundwave and KnockOut went into action trying to make sure that no one came within a foot of us while my mother recovered as much as she could from child birth before she attempted to run with me. But it was not ment to be.

A solider, I never knew his name, had manged to make it to our room while KnockOut and Soundwave were trapped fighting the group. At first he looked at both of us with shock and then a cruel and merciless smile came across his lips and he raised his gun and pointed it at me. Both cons froze when they heard two gun shots ring out behind them. Soundwave was the first to break free from the combat and raced back to our room trying to deny what he heard. When he heard me wailing he felt a moment of relief until he got there, then he was frozen with a look of horror on his holoforms face.

My mother, at the last second had shielded me with her body causing her to take both kill shots. One to the chest and the other, to her head. The solider who had taken both shots was unaware that Soundwave was right behind him and stalked over to my mothers body and forced it over to reveal me curled up in her lifeless arms with her blood on me wailing at the world around me. The solider scowled in discusst and pointed his hand gun straight at my small head.

"Fucking Bitch." He said and began to squeeze the trigger.

Soundwave was much faster and was royally pissed off. He tackled the solider to the ground and after a brutal grappling battle took the gun from the evil mans hands and shot him right in the face, not even flinching as the blood splattered his holoforms body. It soon became very quiet, panicking that he was too late he rushed over to my mothers body to look at me. I was still alive, but I was still crying and was giving off small whimpers as I began to tug on my mothers long blond hair, as if I was trying to wake her up. After a few minutes I had given up and was beginning to cry out loud again. Luckily the bots and N.E.S.T. had finally retreated from the base so that was one small blessing.

With surprising gentleness Soundwave had picked me up from the bodies arms and held me close to his chest. I stopped whimpering briefly to look at the person holding me with large and watery eyes. Soundwave began to coo and click at me like he did his Casseticons when they were young and upset. I had begun to giggle at the silly noises and made some of my own. Soundwave was startled a bit at first at my reaction. Then he smiled and as his Cassesticons came near us to look at me he began to play a Cybertronian lullaby that he had recored in his memory. Not long after I fell asleep in his arms while curled up in his chest listening to a soft thrumming sound of his sparkbeat. Later he had then told me, I was beginning to humm the sound in my sleep. Thus he found a name for me, Harmony.

Over the years I was raised by all the cons on base. Every single one of them took me under their wing and taught me all they know. Even Sideswipe, a former bot turned con after Cliffjumper and Sunstreaker's death. Though at first Soundwave wasn't happy at first of me learning about begin a frontliner he did not object when Sides soon became an overprotective big brother to me. Since his twins death Sides had been alone, when he saw me learning from Thundercracker to shoot a blaster. (Another thing Sounds wasn't happy about.) He saw me as a little sister, in a way i had kept him from trying to offline himself because of losing his sparks other half. And now that the mech is my older and larger brother, I couldn't be more happier with that fact.

And then came the other dimension Cliffjumper. It was rather strange for me at first, I mean I was barely 10 years old at the time so I would hide behind one of the cons in fear when I saw him for a while. But soon I became comfortable around him and would love to listen to his stories about his dimension. I love his stories too, the idea that's theirs a better world out there somewhere with bots who I had known to be nothing but ruthless redeemed as the good guys filled my heart with hope. He became somewhat of an uncle after that. Whenever Soundwave was unable to watch me he was one of the first volunteers to babysit me. Though if you asked him why he would claim he still didn't trust the cons to watch a human child, even if they had raised me. Though I knew the true reason.

At first the human government had wanted to take me away from this and either give me to relatives or another family, not wanting a child to be raised in this bloodshed. But when they tried to take me away I had wailed nonstop until Soundwave held me once again playing a lullaby. With the request of both Megatron and our new liaison Director Galloway, Soundwave became my legal guardian and I was placed into the Decepticons custody.

I am Harmony Wave, the Decepticons are my family and our mission? To make sure Earth doesn't become another Cybertron. This is my story...

It was a normal day for me. Soundwave had taken me on patrol with him. I was in my combat suit, similar to the one my father had last worn. But looked like a leather jump suit. With a helmet styled to look like a bikers in case I was with Flamewar riding. I had plugged in my headphones listening to some music while humming along with the tune while Soundwave drove. It was quite peaceful.

Then the call came in.

_:::Soundwave? Harmony? Report. What is your position right now?::: _Megatron's rather fatherly voice cut through my music and with a mental flip I turned off my music and turned on my comm link.

_:::Harmony here, we just entered sector Omega for routine patrol...why? Has something happened?:::_

_:::We are not exactly sure, Shockwave is detecting an unusual energy signature near your position. I want you and Soundwave to check it out. But be alert in case of traps.:::_

_:::Megs you wound me! We're always careful! We'll be careful I promise. Harmony out...:::_

Soundwave, who was listening in of course altered his scans to pick up any strange signatures altered his course towards the signal he saw now picking up. And I pulled out a sword Sides had given me for a birthday present testing the edge to assure me it was still sharp enough to cut through anything.

"Don't worry my little Harmony, if anything happens I'll keep you safe. And so will your siblings." Sounds assured me and for good measure he tightened his seatbelt around me as a type of hug. Different types of confirmations came through his radio as my siblings spoke while still connected to him. I smile at the radio, not saying a word as I tested my sword and my guns.

As we came close to the signature Sounds pulled to a stop, popping his passenger door while doing so. He hadn't even stopped as I set one of my combat boots on the soft forest floor. Following my lead Frenzy and Ravage took flanking positions on both my sides with their weapons out as Sounds transformed behind us. Slowly my swords slid out of of their sheaths into my ready hands as we slowly scanned the surrounding area. But all was quiet, for now.

"Hay Harms, ya think it's an alien? Cause that would be awesome!" Frenzy asked me while we headed towards the strange signal at a snails crawl. Ravage stayed unusually silent as he kept his audios perked and sensors at their highest levels for any disturbances in the forest sounds.

"You're an alien to dum dum. Remember, this is MY home planet. So no, it might not be awesome." I stated my voice sounding muffled under my helmet as I switched the computer in it from personal to recon settings. As my visor darkened to a sunglasses black color I took one last normal glance at him till the computer screen popped up on it making it so I saw not only him but his file that I had made for him over the years.

You see, I had made files on everyone. And I mean EVERYONE. It not only stated who they were, but whats their speciality and weaknesses. Even have a bit on their personality in their with certain warnings that appeared to say if I should stay close to,avoid, or just plain out flee from.

"Oh yeah...forgot about that. Sorry Harms." Ravage snorted at his brother and then suddenly perked up. He began to growl and the armor on his back and hackles began to rise. Not long after that a warning came up on my helmet visor that Autobot signals were dead ahead...Okay, bad choice of words on my part. Especially when I recognize what each signal or rather WHO each signal is.

Wheeljack,Goldbug,Ironhide,Jazz, and the big kahuna Optimus Prime.

We are so slagged.

I felt Soundwave send reassurance to me via our telepathic bond as we circled around to observe what the bots were doing. The mad scientist was tinkering with some doohickey that made the atmo around it a strange aura. Like the fabric of reality was being unwoven around it. the others were either watching him or patrolling around his work station with their guns and such ready.

I was too nervous to dare using the commlink I managed to send a physic probe to Megatron with a sense of urgency connected. He maybe unable to send a message back I could feel his shock then it was replaced with a cool and commanding persona.

This was going to be one of those days, I just know it.

I hate being right.

Right now I was back to back with Frenzy next to the...whatever the crazy bot made. Dealing with Goldbug. Sounds and the others who Megs had brought with him to help us. Though the second smallest bot here the bug was not one to push over easily, especially when he's a little more than 10 times your size. But he was feeling the heat, covered in long cuts and scorch marks as me and my brother tried to keep him away from us. Finally taking enough of our attacks Goldbug pulled out his ion canon, and fired.

It was almost too late for me and Frenz, but as our father gave a mental shout for us to move we did. So we survived a near point blank shot from the canon.

The device...not so much...

"You Fraggin Fool!" Wheeljack stated as all combat stopped when the thing-a-magig began to make loud whining noises and sparked rather violently. Soon everyone began to flee as the device began to glow brightly and threaten to blind all there. Me and Frenz tried to flee but my old knee injury had been re injured causing for me to fall to the ground unable to walk. Frenz had raced back to pick me up when we both felt a strong pull towards the device. Grabbing onto my waist with one servo Frenz used the other one to try to grasp the ground in vain for us to stay put.

"Harmony! Frenzy!" Sounds shouted at us while the others struggled to hold him back as the vortex drags us in.

"Soundwave!" I shrieked at him as Frenzy began to lose his grip. Finally unable to hold on anymore we were shucked into the vortex, but just before it all went black I gave one last call that I'm sre broke many sparks as they heard it.

**"DADDY!"**

* * *

There how was that? Don't forget to leave a comment and stuff till next time folks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me with an update to one of my new stories while my muse for IT is on strike for some reason. Don't worry though, now that schools out as well as summer school I should be able to update more often. Anyway you know the routine. The only thing I own is the OC's that appear though out the story. Anyway onward with the story! Warning, Brother/Sister Fluff throughout the chapter.**

* * *

Ugh, why does everything hurt right now? And why was Frenzy on top of me?

Oh yeah...The bots and their thing-a-ma-bob that went boom after it sucked me in. Along with one of my brothers. I have the feeling that Soundwave is going to kill us later after of course the other cons smother me trying to make sure I was okay. As I looked around from my current spot under my sibling I saw we were in the same clearing as before, only there wasn't a sign of anything besides forest life here. My personal HUD was offline making my helmet pretty much nothing but a fancy bikers helmet. But...YES! My MP3 was still working inside it! YUSH! That's a plus for me.

Though I had still one problem.

"Frenzy. Get your fat titanium aft off of me before I become a human pancake." I said while my voice was still muffled from my helmet. I knew he was awake, he was just being a glitch and was staying where he is.

"Nah uh Harms, your too comfy. Besides I ain't detecting any bots around, I could use a little stasis nap."Sadly this is not the first time something like this has happened to me. My siblings while small were heavy and metal. But for some reason they all like to dog pile onto me while I was sleeping, guess that's one way to strengthen a bond with family. And Soundwave doesn't even try to stop them from doing it even though he knows that I'm a little uncomfortable with this occurrence will only tell them not to do it if I'm really badly injured. I think he lets them do it mostly to annoy me in a way a father would with his children. Luckily I knew a way to get them to get off almost immediately.

I had also found out that my suit still worked. Another plus, I grinned under my helmet as I activated my tazer glove. This is the fun part, I slapped him in what I believe was his aft area.

Let's just say that THAT got him off me.

He gave a startled shout and sprang off me like I was molten metal with both servos grasping his aft while I was face down on the ground laughing with my tazer glove still active pounding on the ground. "Hahaha...every...slaggin'...TIME!" I managed to say as I tried to circulate between breathing and laughing while I felt Frenzy's unamusement though the telepathic bond and the glare he was giving me in real life. I finally managed to calm myself after a while and lifted my head up from the ground. Frenzy was still glaring at me but more playfully than before, and he walked over to me to help me get up from the ground.

Sadly my left knee protested to that. Rather loudly too, I gave a pained yelp and nearly fell back down to the ground only for Frenzy to stop me. I felt him scan me, while his scanners wasn't as good as a medics or a scientist it should be able to tell if something was strained or broken. "Sorry Harms, looks like ya broke a bone just below your knee joint. Ya ain't walkin' on that."

I blew out a rather large sigh and sagged back into my brothers arms. "Well that's just fraggin' great. We don't know where or maybe even when we are thanks to Wheeljack's Thingy that blew up. We can't sense Soundwave or our siblings, or any of the other cons anywhere on this planet. And now thanks to Goldbug, I can't Fragging walk. This day just keeps getting better and better." Did I mention that I get a little snappish when I feel useless? No? Well, now you know.

Frenz gave a soothing warble gently rubbed my arms as he supported me. "Don't worry Harms, we'll figure this stuff out in no time, And when we do leave it ta me and I'll get us back to Sounds." Oh great...we're SO DOOMED! I said nothing but I'm sure Frenz sensed my thoughts because he glared at me again.

Limping all the way with Frenzy supporting me the entire way we made it to the highway. While my HUD was offline Frenzy's was still functional and working the entire time. And also even as the cars zoomed by too fast for me to see Frenz could easily scanned them for their information to see where or when EXACTLY we are. "So what's the situation Frenz? Please don't tell me we're in the 40's, I'd rather die than be forced to wear those _skirts and dresses _that I've seen them wear in that era."

"Da good news, we ain't that far inta the past." Frenz told me as he watched what looked like a silvery grey blurr race past us. "But we're still in the past?" I asked as I tried to shift my injured leg to a more comfortable position, bad idea. "From what I can tell by the cars and the internet it's the year 2007. Before the 'cons or 'bots came to Earth. But we ain't have ta wait long, da 'bots start their rampage not long from now."

Well that's just Fragging GREAT!

00000000000000

Frenzy had found a new alt mode to help blend in with the time. Some kind of a Japanese motorcycle that I have no real clue about. Since I was unable to walk or even stand up without his assistance I was confined to his seat pretending to "drive" him as we both tried to figure out what we should do. With my knee injury I should really be either on crutches or a wheelchair but I only had a brace on it. But it was too much of a risk for me to go to a hospital or doctor when my bank account has yet to come into existence. Not to mention I had only so much cash on me most of the time. And then we had to figure out where we could find the 'cons and get back to our own time. While trying not to create a paradox or give the future in anyway. Ugh, if this is anything close to what Megatron has to deal with regularly I do not envy him.

Suddenly, while I was thinking about my rising headache an idea came into my head and I called myself an idiot in four different languages. While I may not be as powerful as my guardian I was still a telepath. And that meant I could sense/detect friendly and/or hostile Transformers. While I can't read minds without an invite to their minds meaning I couldn't tell the difference between 'bot or 'con right away. But it's not like they could be anything else than what me and Frenz knows them as.

"Hey Frenzy, there's a camping site up ahead. Why don't we pull over and rest for now, plus it'll give me a chance to scan the area and the states to see if there's anybot around." My adoptive sibling gave a rev of his engine in both agreement and confirmation. While he could do it my senses were more sensitive seeing as a human the mind is more aware of intrusion and more sensitive to foreign minds. Gently we turned off the highway and sneaked past the sign in and pay booth until we found a desolate spot far away from the other campers but still close to the highway in case of emergency.

After he pulled to a stop he transformed around me with me still in his seat, mindful of my injury. By the time he was finished he was holding me bridal style with my arms around his metallic shoulders for support as well as a way to hold myself up. Walking over to the burnt out fire pit he gently placed me on the ground with my back against a small tree for support. He then began to work on the site to make it more homey. I began to check my brace and readjusted it on my knee. By the time I was done I had removed my helmet and Frenz had made a small fire and had caught some fish to cook over it, he had even tied up a large hammock that both of us could fit in without worrying about it tearing. It seems letting him watching all those Survival-man episodes and letting him carry random stuff in his subspace wasn't a waste of time. Guess I owe Rumble 20 bucks.

While Frenzy was cooking the fish he caught I began to clear as well as calm my mind. Since Soundwave raised me for literally my entire life I was introduced to the physic channel at very early in my development. Especially when he created a psychic bond with me as well as ones to my siblings since I could not share a bond with them like they had with each other since I had no spark. Over the years I became a very adept telepath, not as powerful or strong as my guardian of course but strong in my own right. The bond was strained and I couldn't sense my other siblings or my father. But my abilities are still usable.

Slowly I sent my mind outward. Dimly I felt the familiar "pings" of both Frenzy and human minds. I set those aside and focused on finding other Transformer minds only that I could not recognize right away. Since there usually wasn't very many of them my "scans" could reach over the entire U.S. and I wouldn't get any mental backlash. Strangely I felt four strong friendly "pings" and one slowly fading/dying ones somewhere in Nevada. After only feeling one or two hostile pings I focused on the dying friendly. Gently and carefully I brushed my consciousness and slowly sent my strength to him. I may not recognize him it was my duty to save every good soul that I could with my gift. The others mind flared dramatically and latched onto my presence and took the strength I was giving it. Finally when I was no longer its lifeline to the functioning world I was slowly retracting from the other only for it to give a strong pull that signaled me to stay. It was then that the presence spoke to me for the first time.

_'Who are ya? Ya feel like Soundwave but yer too gentle ta be that creepy mech.' _Normally I would defend my guardian but seeing as the mech had just nearly died I would show ease for him. I could tell he was a mech but his accent was both familiar and strange at the same time. But I couldn't exactly place it.

_'I'm_ _Harmony Wave, friends call me Harmony and my brothers call me 're turn, who are you?' _I felt amusement though the link and I swear I could almost see the smile on his faceplates. _'Naw,naw Harms, dat's mah secret. But ah gotta thank ya fer savin' mah aft here. Ah woulda checked inta da Well of Allsparks if ya weren't curious.'_

I gave a mental laugh and responded. _'Well the human race does have a natural curiosity.' _I felt his shock and answered his 'unspoken' question. _ Yep, Imma human bein'. Spent my entire life around a telepath, so here I am now. Saving strange mech's who almost stupidly sent themselves to the Well. And don't even deny it, I may not be able to read minds yet But I can tell just by talking to you that's exactly what happened here. And take note that I will not save your aft again if this event repeats itself.'_

I almost laughed out loud at the mental gasp and mock hurt sounding mental voice. _'Dat hurts Harms, don't yah trust meh?' _I was about to respond with no but I foolishly shifted in my spot and my knee protested loudly and gave a hiss as well as a pained moan. Apparently my pain went over the link because I felt his concern and worry. _'Yah alright Harms? Dat feels painful.'_

Giving a mental and physical shake of my head and responded. _'I'm fine, I was injured in an accident, can't really walk or stand at the moment.' _I saw and smelt that dinner was almost done as well as saw Frenz coming over with a canteen filled with clean water. _'Well I gotta get goin' mech. Frenzy is coming over here and I hate having two way conversations.' _As I closed the link I felt panic and worry run through it. I simply placed it as fear that if I left he would die without my presence, so I ignored it.

Frenz and I chatted while I removed my helmet and ate the fish that he both caught and cooked. While I would never tell him this my brother was a good cook when it came over a open fire. Though if you asked me I think he spent time on cooking websites and his internal scanners to get optimal cooking, the cheater. I could sense the mech I had saved earlier poking at the link to gain my location and such but unless he had more than an awareness of telepaths then he won't get it that way. Thank you Soundwave on lessons on how to shield my mind till it was almost like hacking into the most advanced security system in the world. As the horizon faded from crimson to grey Frenz pointed out Cybertronian constellations that he could still see from this planet after he put the fire out.

I don't know when but sometime during the night I had placed my head on his shoulder and began to drift off. I felt his affection over our personal psychic bond as he pulled off my combat boots and took my jacket off. Then I faintly noticed the sensation of being lifted off the ground and carried a short distance and then being gently placed on the hammock I had seen earlier. Not long after a weight announced that Frenz was in it as well. Feeling the natural warmth coming off his armor I curled up next to him much like a kitten. I could faintly hear my brother chuckle and felt a blanket be placed over me and he pulled me closer like I was a teddy bear. In a gentle,loving,protective way I always would recognize as sibling affection that I've known my entire life. His sparkbeat was smaller than than Soundwaves but it was just as soft and rhythmic. I don't know why I still do this but I began to hum in sync with the steady rhythm like I did when I was still a baby. As I fell into dreamless sleep I felt Frenzy's love and affection over the bond and even heard him softly whisper something to me over the bond.

_'Sleep well little sister, I promise that as long as I function no one will ever harm you again.'_

* * *

**AWWW! Sibling fluff! I think that's a good way to end the Chapter don't you? Anyway R&R and stuff and I promise to update again as soon as I can. Till then this is Shimmer Mane signing off...**

**-Till all are one-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm here with my latest update for NWNF and this chapter will confirm to those who Harmony saved back in the last chapter and which Transformer Universe she and Frenzy had been moved to. This chapter is mostly a recap on what happened on his side after he was saved by Harmony. Anyway, disclaimer on the first chapter and such. Onward with the story!**

* * *

Three weeks have past since that night on the camping grounds. Frenzy and I have been traveling non-stop since then, or as close to it as we could get anyway. With only my telepathic 'sonar' working properly the only define location that we could tell where we are is that we're somewhere in Nevada. With all this near constant travelling my knee had gotten worse, great, another injury that Knockout would bitch about and replace somethings with Cybertronian tech. Like I didn't have enough of those. Not to mention Frenz was getting low on energon, sure he had a few cubes to sustain himself if he really needed it but they wouldn't last for more than over a week. Basically, we needed to find the cons soon before N.E.S.T does or the Autobots do. Otherwise we are so fragged.

A sudden buzzing noise behind me caught my attention as it grew louder until it was the familiar sound of an high performance engine. Looking over my shoulder though my helmet's black tinted visor I saw a dark silver Solstice with a yellow and black muscle car in a flanking position. Why were they doing that? And now that I think about it why did these cars look so familiar somehow? Wait...is that symbol on the cars what I think it is?...Aw,Frag...

The link from three weeks ago suddenly was forced open from the other side. This gave me a bit of a headache-which I SO did not need right now- since it was inactive for so long. And if I tried to ignore it the amount of telepathic force he used to open the link it would have caused me some mental harm. _'Finally! Ah've been tryin' ta connect with ya Harms fer weeks! Don't ta worry 'bout Frenzy nah. 'Bee and Ah'll get yah outta there in no time!' _Wait...the only way the link would have opened this strongly on his side alone was if...he was...within a few feet from me. That's it, Sideways has better luck than me.

_'You're an AUTOBOT?!' _"EWWW! Frenzy! There's and Autobot in my head! Get it out,get it out, .OUT!" Feeling my distress and-you are never to tell anyone this-tiny bit of fear leak over both links causing both the mechs I was connected to start to worry. But only one could hear me talk out loud and knew why I had those emotions. Frenzy then used his bond with me to enter my mind and gave a telepathic purge that shattered the unwanted link with the...shiver...Autobot. Hearing the screeching of tires I looked back over my shoulder to see the Solstice had hit its breaks suddenly and nearly swerve off the road. Well, one down, one to go...Now how the hell would we do this?

00000000000000

**3rd Person with the Autobots**

_:::JAZZ! Are you alright?!:::-Bumblebee_

_:::Imma o.k. 'Bee. Da little Fragger knew I was in Harms head. He destroyed the link.:::-Jazz_

_:::Scrap, I'll comm Lennox and the others to cut him off before he can escape with her and punish her for not only contacting you but also saving your life.:::-Bumblebee_

_:::Please 'urry 'Bee. Ah owe Harms mah spark, Ah ain't ta repay her by lettin' the cons do what dey please with 'er.:::-Jazz_

_:::Don't worry Jazz, we'll save her. No matter what that glitch throws at us.:::-Bumblebee_

As the comm link closed the first lieutenant's engine gave a rumble and he quickly began driving again and increased his speed till he nearly pulled in front of the scout. Jazz was a mech that if he owed somebot he would do anything and everything in his power/abilities to repay that debt.

He knew when he faced Megatron alone in Mission City that he had a very high chance of never seeing the end of the battle. He didn't have any real regrets either, except for when he died he would force his bondmate Prowl to suffer through Sparkbreak. When ol' bucket head ripped him in half he could feel both his spark and his processor fade away towards the Well of Allsparks.

Until, something or rather someone saved him. At first he thought it was his Carrier humming him a song to welcome him into the Well, but he had somehow stopped fading and even began, slowly albeit, grow stronger. That strange humming had saved his life. The strange femme had somehow heard his sparkbeat and was humming in a perfect harmonic match to it. And somehow that strange humming was sending him her strength, and it kept his spark from going out that day. When he felt her about to leave his mind he stopped her with a mental tug, he did not want her to leave or stop her humming, it was beautiful. He knew that she was a telepath, and a pretty strong one if she could save him like that. And he wanted to know more about her.

In a blunt way to put it, he was curious.

It was then he learned her name, Harmony Wave, very suiting in his mind. And that in fact she was not Cybertronian, but rather a human. Jazz never knew that human's could become telepaths or even take notice to the psychic channel, but there he was, talking to one in his head that saved his aft from becoming a grey husk. When he felt her pain radiate from over the link he instantly grew worried, even more so when she said that she couldn't even stand up by herself. It meant that even though she was vulnerable she was still able to save his life and talk to him using her powers, he also felt a bit of respect for the human femme. He nearly had a spark attack right then and there when he told him that Frenzy was coming and then promptly shut the link down. This meant that the least dangerous scenario was she was a Decepticon prisoner. At the very worst, Soundwave's personal toy/prisoner. The Autobot didn't even wanted to think what the Cons TIC would do to a telepath prisoner,especially a human.

And when Harmony's mind fully left his mind he began to full out panic. The person who not only saved his spark but also-to a latter extend anyway-Prowl's as well helpless and in a con prison. It was then he fully onlined in a temporary medbay in the former S7's base under Hoover Dam, and in one piece too. Though he was pretty sure that Ratchet almost glitched when he came into the medbay and saw the smaller mech try to sit up.

But sadly for Jazz it did not take long for Ratchet the Hatchet to recover and nearly offline him again himself for doing as so stupid as to face Megatron alone. And when Jazz was finally given the medic's o.k. to leave he basically shot out and into the main hangar where Prime was talking to Lennox and SecDev. He both ignored them when they gave startled but warm greetings to him and instantly went right into explaining about Harmony and how he wanted to find and save her immediately. At first the humans were skeptical until a Decepticon signal was detected coming towards their location on a abandoned Nevada highway. Satellites soon got them an image of an Japanese motorcycle. But that wasn't what caught their attention, or the symbol on its side.

It was the cycle's passenger that all optics and eyes where turned too. Scans show it wasn't a holoform, and when the cycle stopped under a patch of trees the rider removed their helmet revealing a female human with shoulder length blond hair and sea green eyes. No doubt about it, she was human.

The realization spurred everyone into action as they followed their movements to find a way to safely separate the two. Meanwhile , Jazz was pushing at his side of the link in an effort to try to communicate with Harmony, but he wasn't a telepath and she was much too far away for him to force the link open like he wanted too. But every time he fell into recharge he could feel a trickle of her emotions that slipped over the link, most likely from when she was falling asleep. Sadness,fear,pain, and confusion, he would often try to send soothing emotions like he would over a sparkbond but none of them ever seem to make it to her side. When the con and his captive came within driving distance for the Autobots Jazz insisted that he was to be a part of the mission. After a small-but very loud- debate it was agreed that he would join Bumblebee as part of the main rescue group since there was a small chance that Harmony might recognize him Without wasting anytime the SpecOps officer went to work racing off to give chase to the minicon and save his savior and new found friend.

Returning to the present he saw Frenzy speed up to dangerous speeds while having a human-especially an injured one-on board. Without much second thought both bots sped up to match it and maintain their flanking positions behind them. Harmony looked over her shoulder again, and while they couldn't see her face due to the helmet and its black visor Jazz somehow knew that she was looking at him.

_'Hang on Harms' _Jazz thought loudly as if it would still broadcast to her even over the shattered bond. He could only imagined how scared she was right now and he wanted o so much to make sure she was safe and protected when this was all over. _'I swear that I'll do anything in my power to save you, no matter what those sick twisted Fraggers had done to you...'_

* * *

**And done for now! I promise that the next chapter will have plenty of action in it, so don't worry! You all should know what to do by now so this is Shimmer Mane signing off...**

**-Till all are one-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm here with the new Chap of Harmony's story for ya! And I must say this chapter was exciting for me to imagine. After all, What kind of Transformer fanfic would this be if there wasn't a car chase? Anyway, disclaimer on the first chapie and now onwards towards the action! And yes I know I don't ever use the overused P&J pairing but it's not going to be very romantic or anything. This is mostly going to be a family based fic with lots of swearing and that's it. After all, I don't get the mech on mech thing being attractive but then again I'm evil yes but I'm not disturbed enough to try to imagine yaoi. Seriously guys, how disturbed are you? I've seen romances written that the MC was a different gender than the author. How do you KNOW these things?! Anyway, rambling over and story time now.**

* * *

**Harmony's P.O.V.**

"Fuck,Frag,glitch,slag,damn,etc.." That was all about came out of my mouth as Frenzy increased his speed so much that the G-forces pressed against my body that I'm pretty sure my knee was shattered and placed somewhere _else _than where it should be. And in my pain I'm pretty sure that some of the curse words I spewed was something I just created. Under my brothers panic and determination I felt humor laying underneath it. If Soundwave heard me now, I'm sure he'd glitch right then or there, amazing on how a foul language one can learn when a former bot thought of themselves as your older sibling. _  
_

_'Only you Harms, could curse enough to make Cliffjumper glitch when you're in a chase.' _Frenzy told me on the link. The world was nothing but a blurr and a wind tunnel formed around us to make us even go faster. Looking over my shoulder I could still see the cars behind us, no doubt about it now. No Earth made automobile would travel this fast. But as obvious as always these were AUTOBOTS after us and they can easily keep up with us.

_'Quiet you, we have to get the slag outta here before we become ghosts for all eternity.' _Was my only response as I tried to ignore the screaming pain in both my head and my knee. I carefully peeked around my shoulder and saw the Solstice was back along with the muscle car. Fuck, we can't out run them on the road. Autobots are the kings of the road with their mainly ground-pounder force. And Frenzy can't fly very high or for very long. We are doomed in a manner of speaking, but we can still give them a hell of a run before we go out. How will this affect the future I wonder? Nevermind, can't think of that now.

Before Frenzy could reply a huge black TMC pickup truck swerved onto the road in front of us along with two NEST vehicles with Gatling guns. FuckfukfuckfuckfuckFUCK!

Frenzy swerved as fast as he could, sadly forcing my very badly damaged knee to scrape along the speeding highway with great force. Unable to stop myself I let out a scream of pure agony sending out a telepathic wave pulsing with the amount of pain I was in. The NEST troops recovered from the mental attack quickly and began to fire on us as Frenzy righted himself and began to swerve to avoid the bullets. The 'bots seemed to be taking longer to recover than them, maybe because they are in shock that I was able to put out a wave that powerful even though I was a mere human 'squishy'.

Frenzy took a shot in the proverbial dark and shot straight into the woods near the highway as the larger Cybertronians took their bipedal form. I could here rather colorful swears from what sounds like Ironhide only with a...british accent? Wasn't he suppose to have a southern accent? Again nevermind about that now, need to focus on staying alive. Otherwise both me and my adoptive brother are fragged to the pits for all eternity.

I could hear smaller caliber guns and the shouts of the soldiers as they chased us by foot through the trees. It was strange I didn't hear the 'bots footsteps or their gunfire either, normally they don't care about collateral damage or harming their allies or nature or the Earth in general. Even though I'm focused on staying on Frenzy and such I could still hear the tiny voice in my head saying...What the frag is going on here?

Suddenly the familiar sound of a canon going off and the sudden feeling of weightlessness caught my attention along with the smell of burning wood and dirt. It seems that Ironhide used his canon to finally take a shot at us. Sending both of us into the sky since frenzy's speed made him unable to stop in time.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING PRIMUS!" Was the exact words I screamed as I nearly flew out of my brothers seat. I heard the familiar sound of a transformation sequence along with the familiar feel of my brothers protective embrace. He clutched me as close as he could to his sparkchamber and ducked his helm so it was on top of my helmet.

It was then we hit ground.

Painful. Hard-ass ground.

Primus,Unicron,God,Karma,Satan, Whoever the hell else is up there

You all can go fuck yourselves right now.

I might need a whole new knee if we survived this encounter. Not to mention someone to fix my shoulder implants and my entire arm in general. Even though Frenzy took most of the landing I broke my arm and the metal implants in my shoulder dented so much it cracked my bone. And even with the helmet I'm pretty sure I got a concussion. Or are colors suppose to be that bright after a landing like that?

Barely focusing my eyes I could make out the general outline of my adoptive brother still holding me, though not as tightly as before. But then again I don't think I want to know how bad he was right now, it would hurt worse than my injuries.

"Dammit Ironhide! Boss Bot said no canons!"

"Who cares man?! Let's grab the girl from that ugly ass con then kill the rat bastard!"

At the voices of Epps and Lennox I felt pure panic override my pain along with adrenaline pump through my veins. Sure the 'bots don't scare me but the NEST soldiers were something else. They were the one enemy that I truly feared above all, and knowing my history with them, can you blame me?

"Frenzy..." I whimpered out loud for the first time since before the chase. I felt his spark race a little faster at my fear and pain. He held me close for a second and sent soothing thoughts to my mind through our bond until he closed it all the way. I gave a small squeak at the empty feeling and loneliness before Frenz somehow managed to lift ourselves up and managed to get me one my feet so I could stand on my own sense at the moment fear overrode pain. "Fren-"

"Go."

"What?"

"I said go you glitch, get somewhere safe until the others find you and can get you out of here."

"Bu-"

"GO!"

I squeaked in fear at the sound of his voice and let my fight or flight instinct kick in thus I fled in a random direction. My already blurred vision getting worse as I cried at the thought that I had left one of the few family members I had left to die so he could protect me. I was worthless.

I don't know how long I ran before I finally collapsed in a hidden grove under a willow tree by a small pond. Shakily I managed to get my helmet off as I sobbed loudly and even wailed for the first time in years. I barely noticed my pain or the fact the grass around me was turning red, or the fact when I stopped to cough/breathe some red liquid came out as well. All I knew was that I was alone again, and no one would save me this time or at least i time to save my sibling. I was giving up.

After what felt like an eternity I quieted and was fading in and out of reality. I could faintly hear the sound of metallic footsteps causing me to whine and curl up on myself again. But this time I gave a loud whimper/whine of pure pain as I began to feel again. Does the universe hate me enough that it wanted me to feel pain before I die? What did I ever do to you universe?...wait...don't answer that.

I arched my back a bit when I felt a clawed finger rub along my back along with the soft purring sound that I knew came from a Transformers engine. I can't helpbut wonder as blackness creeps closer to me, who is this mech?

"Don't ya worry Harms, da Jazzman is gonna gettya to ol'Hatchet so he can fix ya up. Den Imma gonna do whateva is in mah power ta heal ya fro yer time with da 'cons." Wait...I...I know that voice.

Jazz, the TIC of the Autobot forces. He's been the one in my brain and the one I SAVED from death.

As I slowly faded into blackness one major thought ran through my mind

If I live to see my family again and my father, I am going to scrub my brain until it's nearly bleached.

* * *

**Tada! Done! Whadda think? Again I am sorry for doing such a common pairing with Prowl and Jazz but I lost a bet with a friend and shewanted me to do at least ONE fanfic that paired them together that was more than friends. But she never said it had to be a romance fic so YAY! Loophole! Anyway leave comments and scrap like that below until then this is Shimmer Mane signing off until the next time. Later folks!**

**-Till all are one-**


End file.
